Various types of straps for use as locking or closure devices such as bag ties have been available for some time and have been extensively used. In this connection reference is made to the structures disclosed in the Edwin F. Toepfer U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,785, the William J. Clayton U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,034 and the Thoon Goo Rhee U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,179. Some prior art closures are objectionable in that they are not suited as a hanger device or they employ metallic hasps, clamps, buckles or the like which may scratch or rust adjacent structures or devices. Additionally, when the thickness of the material with which the strap is constructed is increased, correspondingly reducing the flexibility of the strap, the operation of many of prior art straps is hampered or even made impossible.